geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatting
Introduction Chatting is a part of GeoFS that makes it a community. Without it, there would be no virtual airlines, military groups, or ATC's. While not defaulted on, you can enable it in the Options Panel. Be careful when you first turn on chat, as it may be quite inappropriate. If it is, turn it back off and wait about 15 minutes for the problem to solve itself. As chatting is the way that many friends are made (and the way that this wiki is advertised), it is usually a good idea to turn it on at some point or another. Basic Mechanics Enabling Chat Chat is defaulted off when you first create an account. To turn it on go to Options, then click on Multiplayer. The option is at the bottom of the inset. It can be turned off in the same way. Chatting Chatting is simple: press T, or click the Talk button in the settings bar; and say hi. If there are nice people on, such as most ATC's, they will respond. If there is excessive screaming or cussing, turn the chat off and wait for a bit, unless you can ignore the usually military roleplay. Blocking If there is excessive screaming or cussing, but you don't want to turn off chat, you can block the foul-mouthed pilots easily. Click on their name and click Block in the popup window. You may have to do it multiple times, and on different sessions, so be sure to get used to blocking, as the chat may be "toxic." Rules of the Chat While there may be bad pilots on at some point or another, there are actually chat rules that are generally accepted. * Don't use excessive language, unless provoked by a faker. That is the only time when it is acceptable to use foul language, as it usually removes the faker or exposes them in a few minutes. When not being faked, though, it is never acceptable to cuss excessively. * Speak English. The real life ICAO has set the global air traffic language to be English. That applies to GeoFS as well. Please refrain from speaking in Spanish, Dutch, German, Polish, or the many other languages in the world, as most pilots will not be able to understand you. * Roleplay nicely. Nobody likes it when there is a failed roleplayer (FRP). They usually refuse to conform to the roleplay that is happening at the time. So go with the flow, and if someone says they shot you down and you couldn't dodge the missile or bullets, just go with the flow. Unless you are flying a commercial flight, in which case you are free to speak your mind at the guy that just shot down a plane full of people. * Be polite. All CAPS is considered screaming, and usually very annoying. Spamming is blocked 90% of the time, and the blocked pilot then cannot interface with ATC's afterwards. Be nice to any new pilots, and be sure to greet the veteran pilots like YSSY (Syd tower) and H A L E C. If you follow these rules to the T, you are well on your way to making friends. Category:GeoFS